U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,022, issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Edwin H. Land, Stanley M. Bloom and Howard G. Rogers, discloses film units for forming integral diffusion transfer images, the film units including an anti-reflection layer through which the image is viewed and/or photoexposure is effected. The anti-reflection layer preferably is a quarter-wave thick and preferably comprises a fluorinated polymer, and such layers are coated using organic solvents. Such an anti-reflection layer has been utilized in various Polaroid Land film units, including SX-70 color film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,368, issued Sept. 3, 1974 to Edwin H. Land and Stanley M. Bloom, discloses the provision of such an anti-reflection layer by the use of the combination of an eighth-wave thick layer of silica and an eighth-wave thick layer of a fluorinated polymer. Again, it is necessary to utilize organic solvents to apply the layer of fluorinated polymer.
Concerns of cost and environmental controls make it desirable to minimize or avoid the use of organic solvents.